Reunion
by Max.Potter
Summary: Er verschwand. Spurlos. Doch nun, sieben Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden kehrt er wieder und noch einmal muss er das tun, wofür er sein Leben damals verachtete. Er weiß, um sein Leben zu genießen muss er seine letzte wahre Bestimmung annehmen und die magische Welt wieder betreten. Als erstes steht der Schritt der Wiedervereinigung im Weg.


Ich befand mich in einer etwas misslichen Lage. Nach meiner Abstinenz von sieben Jahren, seit der sagenumwobenen Schlacht von Hogwarts erschien ich nun, wie aus dem Nichts wieder im verregneten England. Meine Abwesenheit sorgte zur damaligen Zeit für Aufsehen, sofern ich dies verfolgen konnte, lies Kingsley und seine Meute von Auroren einen großen Suchtrupp nach meiner Person los.  
Man verlangte von mir, dass ich mich der Öffentlichkeit preisgab, dass ich mir die Blöße gab und über mein Leid sprach. Die Jahre veränderten mich, ich erkannte, dass mein Leben des einen Menschen unwürdig ist.  
Deshalb entschied ich mich auch, meine temporäre Abwesenheit von geplanten zwei Wochen auf sieben Jahre zu verlängern. Ich tat Dinge, die ich niemals hätte tun können, hätte ich mich dem Pein der Gesellschaft und der Masse gestellt. Doch selbst wenn diese Zeit, diese sieben Jahre, zu den besten meines Lebens gehörten so war es nicht zu leugnen, wie mich meine Vergangenheit plagte. Ich vermisste meine Freunde, meine Lehrer, meine Schule und vor allem vermisste ich Sie.  
Der einzige Lichtpunkt in der Ödnis meines Lebens erschien mir in einer Person. Und diese Person war, so denke ich zumindest, für mich unerreichbar. Jeder wird denken, ich sei ein Feigling, ein Versager. Sie auch, da war ich mir sicher. Denn wie kann man eine Person mögen, oder gar lieben, wenn sie sich nicht einmal dazu herabließ der Öffentlichkeit Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Wenn man all die Last, die man trug auf seine Freunde absetzte, in der Hoffnung sie würden alles regeln.  
Selbst ich kam mir vor, wie ein feiger Hund. Während ich mein Leben genoss, hatten meine Freunde ein Leben, welches ich immer fürchtete. Verfolgt von den Medien, der Massen, den Menschen. In all meiner Scham tröstete ich mich damit, dass sie zumindest ein unbeschwertes Leben führten, ein Leben das ihrer würdig ist. Doch selbst wenn ich mir einredete wie toll ihr Leben für sein muss, blieb immer der Restzweifel. Der Zweifel der mich davon abhielt mein Leben wirklich zu genießen und der Zweifel, der mich letztendlich dazu bewegte nach England zurück zu kehren.

Und wo ich nun war, im geschäftigen Treiben von Muggel-London, überblickte ich weiträumig die Stadt und erkannte nichts Neues. Es war mir alles so vertraut, als hätte ich nur eine Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel verbracht um nun einen Bummel durch London zu tätigen. Ich fand den Weg zur „Tube", zum Big Ben, zum Buckingham Palace. Ich brauchte das Gefühl des englischen Nationalstolzes um zumindest ein wenig Heimat fühlen zu können.  
Es fiel mir nicht leicht durch London zu laufen und all die Eindrücke zu wiederholen, die mich bereits in meiner fernen Vergangenheit plagten. Ohne dass ich mir dessen Bewusst war, trieben mich meine Füße zum wohl schrecklichsten, traurigsten und verzweifelten Ort in ganz London: Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Ich war überwältigt von den Emotionen die mich überfielen. Ich empfand Trauer aufgrund meines Verlustes, Freude aufgrund meiner glücklichen Erinnerungen. Ich widerstand nur knapp dem Drang in das Haus einzutreten, wusste ich doch wäre dies für mein weiteres Vorhaben eine fatale Entscheidung.  
Ich durfte noch nicht erkannt werden, würde meine Identität und mein Widerkehren bereits zu einem so frühzeitigen und vor allem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt bekannt, so würde die magische Gesellschaft ohne Frage in Aufruhr und die dunklen Mächte, so aktiv sie noch sind, aggressiver als jemals zuvor werden. Denn selbst wenn ich mich den meisten meiner leidlichen Charaktereigenschaften meines früheren Lebens entledigt habe, so war eine noch immer so präsent wie damals: mein Helfer-Komplex. Wenn ich schon zu so früher Zeit die ehemaligen Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords aufwecken würde, wäre ich gezwungen, ob ich nun will oder nicht, mich in die Aufruhe ein zumischen und dafür ist es noch lange nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
Bevor ich mich der Öffentlichkeit zu erkennen gebe, muss ich erst mein Privatleben zur Ordnung bringen. Ich brauchte Obdach, Nahrung und vor allem eines: meine sozialen Kontakte müssen wieder aufgenommen werden. Ich muss meine Freunde und meine Bekannte auf meine Anwesenheit vorbereiten, bevor sie durch die Presse darauf Aufmerksam werden.

Die Zeit verstrich. Ich befand mich nun schon seit zwei Wochen auf englischen Boden und schaffte es mit einer vorläufigen Geheimidentität mir eine Wohnung außerhalb magischer Reichweite zu besorgen. Mein Vermögen, welches ich in den sieben Jahren mindestens verdoppelte, half mir dabei, ein vorläufiges Leben ohne Arbeit zu führen. Doch Freizeit hatte ich keine.  
Ich nahm die von mir geknüpften Kontakte auf, webte ein Netz unter meinen Fittichen im Untergrund von London und ließ Geld in die Geschäfte der magischen Politik fließen. Denn eines hatte sich nach all dieser Zeit nicht geändert: Magie ist korrupt. Alles in allem war ich gut beschäftigt, sofern ich mir auch gelangweilt und unausgelastet vorkam versuchte ich das Beste aus meiner Situation zu machen.

Es war bereits spät, als ich in meinem Bett lag und versuchte zu schlafen. Dass ich noch immer unter Schlafstörungen und Albträumen litt war ein weiteres Indiz dafür, wie wenig ich mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Ich sah die Toten in meinen Träumen, ich sah Verbrechen wie sie geschahen und ich sah wie ich hilflos daneben stand und nur mit verzweifeltem Gesicht zusah.  
Ich hatte zweifellos über die Jahre gelernt meinen Geist zu verschließen, meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und böse Gedanken abzuschirmen. Doch war es einfach so, dass ich im Schlaf meine Kontrolle verlor und mich der Hilflosigkeit preisgab. Meine Geduld an diesem Abend war am Ende, also ich fasste ich den Entschluss etwas für meine Fitness zu tun.  
Mit Sportkleidung trat ich auf die Straße und lief. Ich lief ohne zu wissen wohin, ohne einen klaren Gedanken rannte ich drauflos und ließ mich durch London treiben. Durch Parke, Straßen, Alleen und Kneipenvierteln trugen mich meine Füße durch London und ich ließ meine Gedanken los. Ich musste Stunden gerannt sein als ich endlich stoppte und Luft holte.  
Mein Hals war trocken, mein Verlangen nach Alkohol übermächtig. Ich schritt auf ein Lokal zu. Es sah nicht sonderlich seriös aus, aber auch nicht so verwesen, dass ich den Zugang für mich selbst verweigert hätte. Es war nicht viel los, und auf der Uhr erkannte ich, dass es bereits nach drei Uhr am Morgen war. Nur vereinzelte junge Männer die ihre Sauftour ausklingen ließen fanden sich in diesem Lokal und so war es, dass ich mich an den Tresen setzte und mir einen Whisky bestellte. Einen Doppelten. Über die Qualität des Getränks lässt sich streiten, aber es schmeckte akzeptabel und ich ließ mich beruhigt und auch ein wenig erschöpft auf dem Stuhl zusammen sacken.

Zwei. Drei. Vier. Fünf. Bei meinem fünften Whisky ließ ich noch einmal meinen Blick durch das Lokal streifen und sah im hinteren Ecke des Lokals, von lustvollen Blicken der Männer und auch einiger Frauen begafft, ein engelsgleiches Geschöpf sich Rhythmus des aus der Jukebox klingenden Songs von Genesis bewegen. Ihr Haar so seidenrot, ihre Züge Elfengleich und ihr Körper wie geschnitzt. Sie war vollkommen abgeschirmt von allem in ihrer Umgebung. Ließ sich nicht beirren und tanzte in formvollendeter Schönheit, wie sie es wollte.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und nur ein seliges Lächeln bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Ich war hypnotisiert und fragte mich, wieso ich sie nicht vorher zur Kenntnis nahm. Es lag mir fern den Blick von ihr abzuwenden doch kam ich mir selbst vor wie ein schamloser Spanner, wie ich sie mit großen Augen ansah, unfähig zu blinzeln in der Angst eine ihrer schwungvollen Bewegungen zu verpassen.  
Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber es waren höchstens ein paar leidliche, minimale Minuten als das Lied verstummte und sie aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, langsam und sinnlich. Sie blinzelte ein- zweimal damit sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnen konnten und schritt zur Bar um sich einen Drink zu bestellen. Ich konnte noch immer nicht den Blick abwenden. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah ich in dieses tiefe, unglaublich intensive braun welches mir bekannt vorkam. Und meine Erinnerungen arbeiteten, doch eigentlich war ich mir bereits beim ersten Blick auf diese Frau sicher, war aber nicht imstande dies zu realisieren.  
Ich kippte meinen Drink runter, kramte in meine Tasche und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen, die laut klimpernd auf den Boden fielen. Ich ignorierte es, schnappte meine Jacke und verließ polternd das Lokal. Die Frau sah während dieser Prozedur auf und ihre Augen lag auf mir, als ich das Lokal verließ. Ihren Blick sah ich nicht, doch ich bildete mir ein, wie sie meinen Namen flüsterte. Wie sie „Harry" flüsterte. Und ich dachte nur „Ginny".


End file.
